


Strong Girl

by IrishCandyGirl



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Annoying izaya but when isn't he XD, Any criticism or ideas are welcome lol, Author is tired as fuck when she made these tags, Authors Punctuation is going to make you want to claw your eyes out, Authors spelling is shit, Beginner ish writer, Denis and simon are literally her parents lol since she was a child, Denis is Simons soulmate??, Denis is literally the dad of the relationship while simon is the big mommy, Doesn't go off durarara show just making it up as i go lol, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Going to have swearing, Kaito is myah's friend now XD, Kaito is seriously adorable, Kaito(oc) is a sweet child MUST PROTECC, My reasoning makes no sense, Myah trusts kaito immediately, Myah(oc) she's a little shit towards denis and simon, Oc is a sweet tooth lunatic, Oc was in the Soviet special forces with simon even tho shes only 25 lol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Quiet oc, Quiet original charater, Russian female oc, Sassy myah(oc) infront of denis and simon only, Shizuo is a soft ish boi, Simon Brezhnev - Freeform, Simon Father Figure, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sweet Shizuo, Tags Are Hard, Tall oc, This came to me in a dream lol, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Way to many lols but still why not lmao, Way to many tags but im just going to keep on adding lol, badass OC, denis x simon?????hmmmmm maybe lol, nice celty, strong female oc, tom tanaka is a flirt and knows Russian because why the heck not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishCandyGirl/pseuds/IrishCandyGirl
Summary: Soulmates story (still not sure how it's going to work lol) this is my second story so I'm still not the greatest and this came to me in a dream so still working it all out anyways this is a durarara story with shizuo and myah(oc) shes as If not more stronger then shizuo Heiwajima and she just came to Japan to work with Simon a man she calls pretty much her own father. Read and see how she reacts/if she even realizes that her soulmate is literally sitting right in Russia sushi what will she do when she realizes????? What will shizuo do?(I know I know lmao horrible summary cant really think of a better one I am always bad at summaries)





	1. Myahs character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just who myah is lol next one will be the story

This is a story about my OC Myah (last name still haven't figured out if anyone wants to give her one I dont mind just comment and I'll see) she works for Simon (she came from Russia) and shes extremely strong Like shizuo maybe more? But shes really quiet she never talks to just anyone (only simon and denis) unless shes pissed that is lol but shes fluent in Russian (duh lol) and Japanese plus English her backstory will come maybe a little later still not totally sure yet She has known Simon since she was a child he pretty much raised her and she was in Soviet special forces with Simon until she fled later to Japan to find him. Myah has a extreme sweet tooth she will do about anything for sweets lol one of her favorite drinks is strawberry milk and also milkshakes her sweet tooth grosses out some people some have seen her (simon) add half a bag of sugar into her hot coca lmao when they catch her and ask her why!!!? She just looks at them like there insane and simply says ".....can't taste it without this much sugar" Her job at Russia Sushi is moving new shipments of foods to the back of the shop, giving food to the customers, sometimes helping siman with getting new customers(really bad at it because she doesn't speak much lol but she tries her best) What myah looks like https://www.deviantart.com/christieda/art/Fighter-Anime-Girl-Render-614251213 (Drawing is not mine) Myah is 5'8 same height as Tom Tanaka. This is her work outfit  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/782007922774149105/ 

Her normal clothes  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/650066527442288811/

Her soulmate mark is on her left shoulder right below her neck it's a little strawberry milk carton  
(dont ask me why I picked that lol I'm still not sure what the mark should be I was thinking of a stop sign but not sure what do you think should it be a stopsign or the milk one??) Shizuo's I was thinking should be a chocolate bar lol because myah loves sweets actually should shizuo's be the strawberry milk???? Tell me in the comments I cant decide >_<

But anyways the story isn't really going to revolve around the show but made up as I go along but if anyone has ideas about where I should go with the story or even some ships that you want me to add to the story (not with shizuo x izaya lol) but anyone else I dont mind adding them^^

Forgot to add lol that Santana(she's also a oc)is myahs best friend Santana is extremely smart she was the best at computer hacking in the Soviet special forces


	2. Reunion is not messing up my hair you assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok first chapter I know its probably going to be bad but I will keep getting better I promise ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when myah or anyone speaks in a different language (example like Simon is asking myah to leave the room in Russian) it will be  
> "𝑴𝒚𝒂𝒉 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒑𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒆 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒓𝒐𝒐𝒎"  
> But let's say if myah is pissed and being serious (thinking if It should be in this font not sure)  
> " 𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝗮𝘆...." still figuring it out lol if any of you have a better idea for the fonts just say I seriously love feedback
> 
> And to point out inside thoughts (thinking) will be like  
> (my God why the hell did I do that stupid myah) so yep now on to the horrible story lol

Myah's prov~

I Sigh loudly as I walk (where the hell is he....)I pull out my phone and scroll threw my contacts  
"God damn it..... Simon why the hell didn't you put your number in my phone before you left you behemoth" I grumble to myself as I keep walking aimlessly around  
(it cant be that hard to find a 7 foot tall man) I start to scan the crowd of people walking on the sidewalk (seriously the hell Simon I know your around this area Santana gave me the info that this is around where you work) my frown deepens as I keep walking  
"I seriously am going to punch you Simon if I dont find you soon....." i say under my breath as I grab a chocolate bar from my black hoodie and rip it open angrily and take a bite as I look at the buildings with a glare I take notice of a few people staring at me and scurrying away from my path "do I look that scary.." I whisper to myself as I cross a street people are still staring at me as I walk. I sigh yet again as I finally cross the street and keep walking taking another bite out of my chocolate  
"Simon I swear to whatever God there is if I don't find yo-" i stop in my tracks my chocolate falling to the floor as I am bear hugged by a giant man  
"𝑴𝒀𝑨𝑯 𝑴𝒀 𝑪𝑯𝑰𝑳𝑫 𝑰 𝑭𝑶𝑼𝑵𝑫 𝒀𝑶𝑼" the man says in Russian. My glare hardens as I hit the mans shoulders literally having no effect on him and hiss out in Russian  
"𝑺𝒊𝒎𝒐𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒊𝒅𝒊𝒐𝒕 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒍𝒐𝒐𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝑨 𝑭𝑼𝑪𝑲𝑰𝑵𝑮 𝑯𝑶𝑼𝑹 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒉𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝑫𝑶 𝒀𝑶𝑼 𝑵𝑶𝑻 𝑯𝑨𝑽𝑬 𝑴𝒀 𝑵𝑼𝑴𝑩𝑬𝑹 𝒀𝑶𝑼 𝑫𝑼𝑴𝑨𝑺𝑺"  
I say angrily and also add screaming  
"𝑨𝑳𝑺𝑶 𝒀𝑶𝑼 𝑲𝑰𝑳𝑳𝑬𝑫 𝑴𝒀 𝑷𝑶𝑶𝑹 𝑪𝑯𝑶𝑪𝑶𝑳𝑨𝑻𝑬 𝑳𝑶𝑶𝑲 𝒀𝑶𝑼 𝑩𝑬𝑯𝑬𝑴𝑶𝑻𝑯 𝑰𝑻𝑺 𝑶𝑵 𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑫𝑰𝑺𝑮𝑼𝑺𝑻𝑰𝑵𝑮 𝑭𝑳𝑶𝑶𝑹"  
The last part making me whine. Simon of course ignores me as he laughs loudly  
"𝑴𝒚 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒔 𝒇𝒖𝒏𝒏𝒚 𝒂𝒔 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝑾𝒉𝒐 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒄𝒐𝒍𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒖𝒔𝒉𝒊 c𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝑹𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒖𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒕"  
He finally let's go of me from the hug and pulls on my arm making me trip as he starts to walk in long strides towards his restaurant I keep whining ignoring everyone who's watching the scene of a 7 foot tall man pulling on a whining 5'9 girl whose swearing about her chocolate and that shes going to kill him in his sleep as the tall man just has the biggest grin on his face while laughing extremely loud.

Time skip because I'm lazyyyyyy~

As I'm grumbling and glaring at the floor about my delicious chocolate being murdered by this oaf  
Simon finally stops walking "oof"  
I say as I crash and hit my nose on his broad back  
"𝑶𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒊𝒅𝒊𝒐𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒆"  
I hiss out in Russian Simon again just ignores me and turns around smiling down at me  
"𝑴𝒚𝒂𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒅𝒐 𝒓𝒆𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒃𝒆𝒓 𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒔 𝑹𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕?" my eyebrows knitted together Simon seeing my reaction adds with a chuckle before I can even answer him  
"𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒔𝒖𝒈𝒂𝒓 𝒃𝒓𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒐𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔 𝒉𝒂𝒔𝒏'𝒕 𝒌𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒊𝒕?" I glare up at him and ignore his comment "𝑵𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒊𝒅𝒊𝒐𝒕 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒅𝒊𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌" Simon chuckles again  
"𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒂 𝒘𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒄𝒉𝒊𝒍𝒅 𝒘𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒎?" I roll my eyes  
"𝑾𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒆𝒂𝒉 𝒅𝒖𝒉 𝑺𝒊𝒎𝒐𝒏 𝑰 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆𝒏'𝒕 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒊𝒏 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓" Simon just laughs wholeheartedly as he points inside of Russian sushi. "𝒈𝒐 𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒊𝒅𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒉𝒆'𝒔 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒃𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒚 𝒔𝒍𝒆𝒆𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒓 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒌𝒏𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒔" I snort at the last part and roll my eyes hugging Simon tightly before whispering in English "I really have missed you.... it's been to long" i say as I snuggle into the hug Simon smiles and hugs me back just as tight and whispers "I know myah but.... your here now its alright" he says as he pets my hair I sigh softly and lean into his hand like a cat wanting attention Simon smiles softly this time and adds trying to lighten the mood before my thoughts took over "You really are a cat myah" i snort at his comment and pull away from him "Woooooow Simon your ruining the mood" I tried saying sarcastically but my voice sounded extremely soft when I said it plus my smile was all sweet so Simon just laughed and put his hand on my head and messed up my hair I try slapping his hand away whispering jackass as I fix my hair. Simon just shakes his head before turning away and trying to get customers. I smile again before walking inside Russian sushi "Old man~" I call out in Japanese teasingly as I walk in looking around I laugh as I hear a crash and a loud as hell thump "My lord still as clumsy as ever" I call out I hear a grumble before I see denise's white hair pop out behind the back of the shop I grin as I see his eyes widen as big as dinner plates before he tumbles out from the back to hug me tightly I giggle as I hug him back just as hard "wow denis trying to kill me over here" I tease as he chuckles and hugs me even tighter "God kid you have gotten so huge" I snort before adding "whaaaat you talking about old man I have been tall for a long ass time your poor memory is failing you" i fake gasp in shock and lean back as i put my hand on his head "denis oh no your becoming so..." I pause in dramatic effect and denis just snorts at me being so childish and lifts his eyebrow waiting for me to finish I grin again "ollllllld" denis just sighs loudly and grabs my head in a headlock I squeak and try wiggling away denis holds on even tighter and laughs just as loud as Simon did when I was complaining about my murdered chocolate and says "your still a little shit aren't you" he laughs as I gasp when he said little shit then he adds "You should respect your elders you brat" as he messes my hair up even more

I pout as he keeps abusing my poor hair  
"Denissssssss let me go pretty please"  
I say as sweetly as possible denis just laughs at my begging and messes up my hair EVEN more then finally let's me go as I shriek  
"Denis you ass you completely messed my hair upppppppp" I moaned out as I hurriedly tried fixing my hair. Denis just smirks then adds ignoring my complaints  
"Well then you little brat why don't you just work here then hmmmm" he says teasley I stop fixing my hair and stare at him as I open my mouth to be a little ass denis smiles warmly down at me  
"I'm being serious myah do you honestly believe me and Simon would let you go after you just pop up here out of the blue after not seeing each other in so long" he tilts his head as I blush a little in embarrassment and rub the back of my head before whispering  
"Uh well I didn't....really think that far ahead"  
Denis stares at me for a second before snorting extremely loud and Pat's my head  
"oh myah your still as childish as you were last time I saw you" I roll my eyes still blushing a little and slap his arm away mumbling  
"your such a ass old man at least Simon's not as awful"  
He smirks at that and adds  
"Well at least one of us has to be the dad in this relationship" I stare at him before i burst into laughter and almost fall to the floor. Denis just grins at me evilly at me almost dying on the floor before his smile turns warm  
"Its really good to have you back myah...."

Yaaaaaaaay chapter done good? Bad?? Iffy???? Not sure I wanna know if I'm doing ok I know for sure my punctuation and maybe my grammar need a lot of work on and probably my way of explaining things I'll get better at that eventually but instead of those things I know Simon and Denis are really OC but I'm trying to go in depth with Dennis's character i know maybe it doesn't seem that Simon and Maya had a heartwarming reunion like how Denis and her did but I think that Simon and her have known each other for so long that the love between them is really obvious I'm not sure though maybe I should explain it more should I go back in and try to make it more how Denis and in Maya's was?? Tell me in the comments I again really like people's feedback lol


	3. Soulmates.........?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about myah meeting a man name kaito(other oc) who is a adorable little bean^•^ he tells her part of his story about how he met his amazing soulmate and myah of course loves his story but as she walks back into the store(shes outside) she feels her soulmate mark burning again why is it burning? Is her soulmate near? And if they are near then why isn't she feeling what kaito felt when we first saw his soulmate? Is her soulmate bad???? What's even going on.... why the hell is this dreadlock guy flirting with her and why is it that the blond guy is making her feel embarrassed.......

Myah's prov~ fifth day working for Simon  
I open the door to the back of Russian sushi and step out into the cold air I yet out a small sigh as I see the delivery truck pull up.  
"Yaaay more fucking sushi" I grumble out as a tall man with blue hair exists out of the truck and greets me before opening the back I nod my head in greeting and sigh again as I see 10 box crates  
"my lord Simon do we seriously have to have this fucking much sushi" I mumble out as I groan the man with blue hair looks back at me apparently hearing what I said before laughing  
"I'm sorry miss would you like me to help put them in the back for you?" The man smiles politely i shake my head and walk up to the first two crates and grab them in each arm without any trouble and I look at the blue hair man's name tag "its....alright Kaito" the man raises a eyebrow when I grabbed the crates without any effort and smiles again "it looks like you got it perfectly fine ma'am I'll at least get the rest of the crates out then I'll go" he chuckles when he said the first part and waits for me to respond I walk towards the door and stop I look behind me and nod my head then I shake my head towards the door silently asking for help the man kaito smiles politely when I nodded my head before the man looks confused for a second before scrambling over looking apologetic  
"oh my bad ma'am I should have opened the door first" I raise a eyebrow at kaito's stuttering and just give him a look kaito turns his head to look back at me "Sorry about stuttering ma'am when I get really nervous my stutter kind of comes back...." he says kind of embarrassed while he finally opens the door I step through the door and put the crates down on top of the back counter i turn back to him and point to the door stopper to his left he looks behind him where I pointed and leans down to grab the stopper I look at his back as his shirt came up a little from leaning down and smile gently when I see his soulmate mark it was a cute little woodpecker with a pair of binoculars to the left of the bird. He leans back up with the stopper in hand and looks at me in confusion for a minute before his eyes widened and his face became a inferno I chuckle as he starts to stutter all over again. He fixes his shirt and looks away "sssorry about that I didn't mean tttto show you my mark" his face is about 7 different shades of red as he stutters it out. I walk up to him and pat his shoulder smiling "...its alright I think your mark is adorable" Kaito stares at me and looked like he was about to faint "I I I I I.. uh thhhank you" he says embarrassed I smile again and walk outside to grab the other crates "Kaito you can go now if you would like" I call out from outside (Well also just giving you a chance to run away before you die of embarrassment) I chucked at my own thoughts as i hear footsteps after a minute or two and see kaito walk out the door looking flustered still "yeah I'll be going now" kaito says as he passes me i look at him and chuckle as i see that he's still blushing "i hope you found your soulmate whoever they are got a amazing man" I call out kaito stops in his tracks and whips his head back to stare at me his face yet again is a inferno and looks two seconds away from having a heart attack I giggle at his reaction and smile at him "Ttttthank you ma'am IIIII I actually did meet him we have been together for 6 years now" he says smiling and adds before I can say congratulations "We met at a bird watching show I was loading up ready to leave and I just felt..." his smile turns warm before continuing "A wash of love and just all different types of emotions ran through out my body and I turned around I-" he stops again and continues "saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen his smile was gorgeous he was taking pictures of the woodpeckers and had way to big of binoculars around his neck" my smile turns warm as I see kaito daydreaming  
"well kaito I'm extremely happy for you it's amazing that you got to meet such a amazing man" I say after giving kaito a minute to daydream kaito immediately comes out of his daydream and blushes all over again "Oh my goodness I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to daydream" he says rubbing the back of his head and laughs nervously I just smile again "its quite alright kaito i love hearing soulmate story's" I then add my smile turns into a grimace as I glare at the ground with the crates still in my arms "I....haven't met mine yet so..hearing others makes me feel happy" I say as I hold onto the crates tightly causing them to make a crack sound from my tight hold kaito looks at me and walks back towards me and puts his hands on my shoulders "Sweetheart once you meet your soulmate your whole world will be different and I promise you you are going to meet them may take a year,days or even they might just walk into the Russian sushi right this minute" kaito smiles warmly at the last part. I look up at kaito and smile right back at him my eyes started to water a little "Thank...you for saying that kaito....your really sweet" Kaito smiles and winks at me as he lets me go "I know my soulmate always says I am all the time" he giggles when he hears me snort "Ok kaito your calm your little ego down a bit its going a little to wild" I smile as I hear him giggle more and I watch him as he gets in his truck "It was really nice meeting you...uh" he pauses as he starts his engine I put the crates down "I'm (last name) Myah" I see kaito smile in the rearview mirror and wave at me as he slowly pulls out of the alley "Bye Myah it was really nice meeting you I'll see you soon" I smile as I wave back "It was nice meeting you to kaito" as kaito drives away I shake my head smiling as I grab the crates again and head back inside  
Time skip she finishes getting all the crates inside~  
I let out a groan as I stretch "So many damn crates" I sit down on one of the chairs next to a crate and close my eyes "peace and quiet...." I get out a peaceful sigh... I jump as I hear denis come in the back I groan loudly and look at him "what now" I snap. Denis lifts his eyebrow at me and replies "Simon wants you at the front there is yet again another truck" I stare at denis and shake my head getting up "God seriously why the hell are there so fucking many trucks why cant it come in the back like the other dude did?" Denis chuckles at my complaints "its because this one is for the new knives we got and a bunch of silverware plus a few more things so the trucks way bigger" he says while picking his nails looking bored. I growl at him and reply "Why cant you do it old man you look quite comfortable where you are" Denis just grins at me and points to the back door "Simon is the one that wants you so just go around the back and meet him up front" I roll my eyes and grumble about lazy assholes as I slam the back door open I hear denis laugh loudly as I walk out the door. I stop in my tracks as my soulmate mark starts to burn and itch I groan loudly as I put my hand on my mark "what the actual fuck" I hiss out as I keep trying to rub my mark it starts to burn even hotter at my touch my hand jerks back from my hot skin "OW fuck fuck fuck seriously the hell why are you burning even more worse this time " I look around to see if any fights or anything were happening from last time when it started burning  
[I forgot to add this lol earlier but her mark has felt like it was burned three times 1st time it was her second day living with Simon and Denis at Russian sushi and they asked her to get some things from the store so as she was walking her mark started to burn as she was crossing the street and she say a big crowd shoving past her to see someone throwing a stop sign!!!!!? She didn't see that well and just didn't care all that much but her mark felt like it was burning but she ignored it and went to the store as she walked out her mark wasn't burning anymore. 2 time her mark burned was when she was walking again *Simon wanted her to get used to the area lol* she was in a crowd walking past candy shops trying to find a really good one to satisfy her sweet tooth and when she was passing a pink looking cafe her mark started to burn horribly but she yet again ignored it sure she took a glance at the shop but all she saw was little kids with there parents so she just kept on walking 3rd time it happened she was YET AGAIN XD walking this time she was walking towards home with bags upon bags upon bags of candy,sweet drinks and other goodies she got from a cute cafe she saw and of course some people *a looooot lol* were staring at her with so much groceries and she ignored them but as she felt the stares she dropped a couple of her bags in suprise as her mark started to burn but it wasn't as bad as the second time it was just a sligh itchy and uncomfortable feeling and she just grumbled and grabbed some of the bags she dropped and walked back home to Simon and denis.] Back to the present~  
I try my best to ignore the intense heat of my mark and turn the corner to the front I stop as I see Simon and even more crates I groan loudly (why do I have to do this) I say in my mind Simon noticing me smiles down at me "𝑴𝒚𝒂𝒉 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒓𝒖𝒄𝒌 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒄𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒊𝒏" I sigh as I walk up to the other truck I look over and see the driver just leaning against the side of the truck using his phone "Fucking prick" I whisper out as I grab two crates I look at Simon lifting my eyebrow at him Simon smiles again at my annoyed look and point into Russian sushi "Go though the front this time" I stare at Simon and tilt my head in confusion as I look I see that he's looking mischievous "simon.... why are you making me go through the front this time" Simon whistles and just grins down at me as hes shooing me to the front door _Once I go inside I sigh softly as I look over and see two men the one closest to me had blonde hair as I look at the man my mark starts to burn even hotter then it did before I wince as I keep walking ignoring the two men and look at denis "𝑫𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝒅𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒓𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒔...." I say quietly in Russian of course when I finally speak I glance over as I hear the other man who has dreadlocks notice me after I spoke and shook the blondes shoulder and says in Japanese "dudeeeeee shizuo look look she's hot as fuck my lord look she's carrying two large as hell crates she's probably as strong as you dude" i look back at denis with a glare denis of course hears what i also heard from this dumbass dreadlock dude and points to the back smirking slightly I grumble about how men are all assholes as I pass him denis just pat's my shoulder. After putting the crates down I rub my mark again "god.....why are you hurting so fucking much...you have never been this bad before" I mumble to myself I run my hand thats not rubbing my mark into my hair and just sigh as I go through the curtain yet again to see the dreadlock man staring at me all googly eyed I avoided the man's graze and go through the front door and get four more crates I had Simon put two more on top of the two in my arms I had Simon open the door for me as I try my best to see over the crates as I walk through the door i sigh as i keep walking hearing the same man from before commenting "Shizuo look she's literally carrying four now she must be strong as fuck how the hell can she even see-" I get distracted from the annoying man's voice and trip over one of the boards on the floor I yelp as two of the crates fall from my hands I curse out shit in english as they are about to fall all I see is a head of blond hair go infront of me before they even crash to the floor my eyes widen as I stare at the blond who literally acted like a ninja and grabbed the two crates that I dropped It becomes dead silent as i just stare at the blond my mark was burning even more hotter but It was far from my mind as I just stare at him. The blond of course looks right back at me and stares as well I blink a couple of times before I snap out of whatever I was in and start to blush a little as I look away ".....you can give them to me now....." I say quietly in japanese the blond grunts and looks down at me and says "I think you need the help" with his deep voice my blush becomes even brighter as I hear his voice and I shiver "I can do it myself...." I whisper again the blond just pierces me with his gaze and nods his head slowly putting the crates back on top of the other two in my arms right as he does it I scurry to the back and put the crates down "my God why......why I.....I why am I feeling like this" I say to myself as my hearts beating incredibly fast I rub my neck and wince loudly as I feel my soulmate mark burning like its literally on fire I start to take deep breaths as I pet my hair "Ok ok ok ok myah breath in.....and out we are ok we are definitely ok....maybe the mark was burning because there was a fight around that we dont know about and it just a coincidence that the blond was there at the same time..." I try reasoning with myself I furiously messed with my hair "yeah that had to be it and maybe thinking about dropping the silverware made adrenaline go through my veins that's why my mark was burning so bad" after finally convincing myself of my own reasoning my muscles start to relax and I quickly fix my hair I stop as I remember that it was that dumbass flirty guy was the one who distracted me in the first place my nervousness from before is completely gone as anger takes over I stomp out from the curtain and my graze finds the man who I'm looking for of course he notices me and smiles flirtatious at me and says in Russian "why the angry look angel? Your face should be smiling you would look even more gorgeous with a smile" he adds with a wink at the end my eyes become daggers as I walk up to the man ignoring the blonde who's staring at me I slam my hand onto the table making it splinter under my hand the man jumps and smiles nervously up at me "shut the fuck up you prick" I say with venom in my voice I add before he can even open his mouth "I could have dropped those expensive mother fucking crates if your guy" pointed behind me to the blonde whose still staring at my back "Didn't come and literally save my fucking ass who the fuck would have to pay for them hmmm? Who you fucking asshole answer me" I add seething The man is shaking in his chair and adds quietly looking like hes about to piss his pants "I'm incredibly sorry ma'am annd if they did break I would of course pay for them" I grin evily at him when he calls me ma'am "well next time shut the fuck up and dont harass women then" I add as the man nods vigorously "yes yes of course ma'am I I I I will I will be completely quiet no words at all uh right shizuo" My turn my head and my glare is wiped from my face as I stare at the blonde man called shizuo he looks at me with the most heated look I have ever seen my eyes widen as he smirks from my reaction and leans into me making me move my head back as the blonde stares down at me in my eyes "Yes Tom of course" shizuo adds as he keeps staring at me I shiver again from his deep voice and maybe something else.....I feel like something Is pulling me to him but... he cant be my soulmate kaito said that you feel happy emotions not....I flinch as I realize that my mark feels like its ripping off my skin I blink out of my thoughts as I realize the man shizuo is still staring at me with this....look I turn my head away and step back from both of the men as I feel my face burning from embarrassment I look over at denis who of course was watching whole scene happen and he looks at me and points to the back I take another step back from the two men and scurry to the back passing denis who can see my ears even burning as run past him I sit on the nearest chair and pull on my hair in frustration and embarrassment "God why the fuck is my heart feeling like it's about to pop out my chest" I moan out as I keep tugging my hair "Whats.....even happening anymore...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo good? bad??? I think I did ok but I really got to get better at explaining I did switch up a little bit of what I wanted the end of the chapter to be in my dream it went a little differently but I added the part of her falling because it added some tension? Or drama lmao not sure but yeah I think I might have missed a few things (spelling or a hole in the plot) not sure but seriously comments always make me feel better if its criticism or even a compliment I never mind hearing them ^^ but yeah did I make shizuo ok so far? I know maybe from the few words he has said seem a little bit oc and probably Tom to lol but I hope they are at least ok XD also should I add more to kaito and myahs conversation to me i tried making him as adorable as possible but if anyone has suggestions I don't mind reading them


End file.
